When Things Come Crashing Down
by uneladybug975
Summary: When Marinette gets badly injured and has to go to hospital, will Adrien finally put the pieces together when Ladybug stops showing up to akuma fights and patrols? can Adrien deal with another loved one slipping away?


**Sorry if the ending to this chapter seems rushed I was tired anyway this isn't my first fanfiction but yeah i got rid of my other one due to the poor quality also the chapter schedule should be a lot more organised with this book i have been planing out this story so i have quite a good plotline just read leave a review about what you thought and follow and favourite if you liked please!**

It was cold.

Not the nice kind of cold the type that makes you feel scared the type that makes you feel like everyone was against you the type that makes you want to stay bundled up in the covers forever.

Luckily for Marinette she had an alarm clock.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* blared Marinette's phone as it vibrated

A strange groaning came from Marinette's mouth as she turned the obtrusive noise off. She pulled the pink duvet covers over her head and shut her eyes 'just five more minutes' she thought to herself.

Well that five minutes turned into two hours and eventually her mum had to come upstairs from the bakery to wake her up.

"Marinette" Sabine said sweetly

"I'm up mama what time is it?"

"About half nine you should probably start getting ready for school."

Having hearing the word nine she jumped out of bed and started to run around frantically she didn't even notice her mother walking out of her bedroom with a smile.

She showered and got ready picking out a red jumper, a white coat and blue jeans for a change she had finally had gotten bored of that blazer and pink jeans, well Tikki had gotten bored of them and persuaded Marinette to change her look.

Marinette said "goodbye" to her parents grabbed Tikki a cookie and ran to school not looking before she crossed the road….

And luckily since rush hour was over nothing was coming but her Master Fu was watching and shook his head in disappointment Marinette entered her first class for the day and unfortunately for her it was Miss Mendeliev's science class.

"What's your excuse today Marinette?" Miss Mendeliev asked

"Um I slept in, Sorry Miss"

"Sit down and catch up"

"Okay thankyou"

"Oh girl, you need to get your act together your missing out on seeing Adrieeeen" deadpanned Alya

"I know Alya but right now I just want to sleep"

"Don't we all Marinette"

"Hey Marinette, are you ok?" Asked Adrien

"Uh I-I-I fine I'm I uh mean I'm fine"

"That's good I was beginning to get worried I thought there had been another akuma attack"

"haha that wouldn't be good"

It was too good to be true she couldn't speak a full sentence to Adrien so in space of her stuttering she vomited ALL OVER ADRIEN!

"Sorry I've got to go!" Shouted Marinette as she ran out of the room, embarrassed she ran out of school thinking it almost lunch I may as well just go home but unfortunately she forgot to look while crossing the road so she failed to see the green car speeding towards her…

The car was going too fast to stop and drove straight into Marinette knocking her over and crushing her bones in the process. The car stopped for a second and then sped off again.

"Alya please go and look around for Marinette if Miss Cheng has left school go no more than 300 meters looking" Miss Mendeliev asked "And Adrien please clean yourself up."

Alya walked around the school searching for Marinette Alya thought she must have gone back to the bakery so she walked out of school stopping dead in her tracks when she saw blood splattered all over the road and Marinette laying stiff in the pool of redness.

Alya screamed and then sobbed she patted her pocket where her phone always was where it always was "where is my phone for god's sake" Alya ran back inside to the classroom.

"MISS MENDELIEV! M-M-MARINETTE I-I-S BLOOD CAR ROAD FLOOR I MEAN MARINETTE HAS BEEN RAN OVER" Sobbed Alya

"Go to main reception and get them to ring her parents and ambulance services" Said Miss Mendeliev calmly.

The class went into an absolute ruckus everyone shouting and whispering about what happened saying things such as she didn't deserve it for once even Chloe didn't say anything.

When Adrien came back in he asked Nino"What's going on?"

"Man you won't believe it?"  
"What is it Nino" Said Adrien worriedly

"It's Marinette- She got ran over and from what Alya said it seems real bad Miss Mendeliev had to go and told us to stay here and not spread anything."

"She-she oh my god you can't be serious"

"I'm sorry man"  
"It's all my fault if I hadn't of been sitting there then she wouldn't of thrown up on me we wouldn't have even been talking"

"It's not your fault man it's the cars"

For the first time in years Adrien properly sobbed something his father taught him to never do when his mother disappeared.

"Bro don't worry she'll be fine"

Adrien sniffled and said "You're right Nino I shouldn't worry"

 **(CUT TO HAWKMOTH)**

"ARGH all the negative energy hmm a mother struggling with bad news about her daughter- despair nervousness pain a perfect mix for my Akuma"

"Hello Jiāotōng I'm Hawkmoth ready to get revenge on all cars?" "Yes hawkmoth" **(BACK TO ADRIEN) (ADRIEN'S P.O.V)** I heard screaming that must mean an akuma I'm not really in the mood but I am a superhero and it's my duty plus I get to see Ladybug that might make me feel better. "I've got to go Nino I will be back" I ran to the toilets because where else is there to transform "PLAGG CLAWS OUT!" I ran to the scene of the akuma a woman was stopping cars instantly and causing a load of collisions. I looked around to see if I could spot ladybug she was nowhere to be seen she's probably running a bit late for now I will have to fight the akuma on my own.

"Wow I almost got creamed by a milk truck. I was udderly terrified." I shouted I have to admit I was pretty proud of that pun

"Cat Noir? I have been waiting now I can take your miraculous!" The crazy woman shouted and then she managed to get some car to levitate and sent it flying at me

"You better be car-ful or you might hit me" I chuckled as I grabbed the flower from her hair ripping it in half an akuma flying I didn't think that through what do I do with it now?

Erm maybe cataclysm?

"Cataclysm!" the Akuma disintegrated in my hand I smiled and ran off because I was going to change back in 5 minutes.


End file.
